Magic, Moons, And Mayhem
by Mythyra Mystic
Summary: A familiar face is about to knock on Murdoc Niccals' door, what happens when this person is followed by more trouble than he's willing to take on?
1. Chapter 1

** I got this idea when my family was talking about going to see some Blue Moon concert. I happily tuned them out and began writing this. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

Murdoc stared at the large blue orb that lit up the night sky. He was chewing his bottom lip and ricking back on his black Cuban heels. From where he stood it seemed that he could reach up and touch the magical blue moon. It shined with energy, just waiting for the right time to pop, to shower its magic down on this Halloween night.

"Just like you Mayhem." Murdoc whispered grinning as his thoughts turned to the witch.

"Wish you were here now, Mayhem Niccals." The words came out of his lips before he even thought about them. He gasped and looked in horror at the already changing weather.

Before it had been a calm Halloween, with a gentle breeze and a starry expanse of endless sky, now the wind picked up and thunder growled loudly. A flash of lightening lit the darkened sky, illuminating a brief glimpse of a thrashing burden held within the black clouds.

"I didn't mean it!" Murdoc shouted at the screaming sky, this only caused the wind to pick up even more. Holding his arms in front of his face, Murdoc tried to block the debris that was thrown at him.

Behind him 2D, Stuart Pot as he was known to his mother, looked at his friend with worry. One minute the bassist was smiling and enjoying the clear night, the next they were facing a storm and Murdoc found it necessary to yell at it.

Opening his mouth 2D to point out this fact did no good, especially since a sing-song voice echoed out over the entire complex. Its musical quality did not sooth 2D's nerves the way you'd think it would do. In fact, to him, it sounded almost sinister and mean.

"Too bad." 2D looked around the balcony of Kong Studios, not surprisingly it was only him and Murdoc. But, then who had spoken?

Another crash of lightening shook the building, just as a mini tornado stretched down out of the sky right above 2D's head. It moved silently so neither 2D nor Murdoc noticed it. Then, with a noise of a toilet flushing a figure was dropped from its grasp. It landed screeching on top of the bluenette. Both blacked out…

_Later that evening…_

The first thing she did when Mayhem awoke was start screaming. Not because of the three pairs of eyes peering down at her, one pair identical to hers, but because there seemed to be a blue-haired man sleeping next her.

And when she screamed the man woke as well. He took one look at her, and then promptly began screaming too. This in turn caused Mayhem to scream louder and push the intruder away with such a force that he fell straight off the bed.

All of this commotion caused Murdoc to laugh with so hard tears began streaming down his green face. Later when Mayhem looked back at this event she too would laugh at the thought of it, but right now she was beyond pissed.

2D poked his blue head up and two empty black eyes stared at the prettiest bird he'd ever seen. Her black hair stood up in vicious spikes, she had been lying on his bed staring wide eyed at him when he woke up. And now she was standing beside said bed glaring at the laughing bassist. Now that the attention was off him 2D stood up straighter and studied the woman. Her pale green skin glinted with a layer of moisture, probably from the rain outside, and her red eye and black eye were sending sparks dancing out of them, literally.

When Mayhem quit wishing the laughing fool in front of her would go up in screams and smoke, she huffed and turned back to the intruder. Her angry scowl disappeared; instead her black lips formed a perfect 'O'. The man had stood up and was staring at her with an uncertain smile. His empty eyes stared back into her mismatched gaze; they contrasted perfectly with his pale skin. And then there was the fact that his light blue hair stood out in shockingly messy daggers.

"Er, 'ello?" 2D blushed at his stupidity, here he was staring at the most beautiful young bird he'd ever set eyes on and all he could do was fumble and stumble on his own words. Great, just bloody perfect!

The Gothic chick smiled warmly and held out her hand. Gently 2D gripped it and found that the skin was softer then it looked. He smiled shyly, and felt heat creeping onto his face. To distract himself he brushed his hair out of his face, bad idea, now he could see her fully. And she took his breath away.

They probably would have remained standing like that had not Murdoc snickered. But he did so Mayhem returned from Dream Land and shook the singer's large soft hand. She pulled back and grinned.

"Mayhem Niccals, wickedest witch and demon extraordinaire at your service." For the second time that day 2D's vision blackened and he fainted. He left the others to deal with the fact that Murdoc had a bloody fucking sister.

**I wasn't really sure about the ending, but it seemed to fit pretty well with the story. So I'm happy, and I'd be even happier if you'd R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This part is where… Actually I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to read this.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz, but all OCs are mine.**

** See you all down below. Hehehehehe…**

Murdoc leaned back against the couch and listened to his older sister complain about high towers and ungrateful princesses. His grin widened when she began telling Noodle how he and her had once helped a one Princess Aurora find her true love, he remembered that particular assignment; the stingy princess bitch to quote Mayhem.

"And do you know what they did after she was married? They hired witch hunters on our asses!" Mayhem said her mismatched eyes glazed over in hatred, the Asian axe-princess on her lap gasped in horror.

"Nigh, tell me they did not Mayhem-san!" she said shaking her head in disbelief. Mayhem blinked and turned back to her listeners, nodding her head she snarled.

"That they did Noodle, they handed me and Mudsie over to our enemies hog-tied and gut-wrenched." She said gesturing to make sure they all understood the meaning of her colorful words.

"Murdoc-san," Noodle turned to the bassist with wide eyes. "Is this true?"

The youngest Niccals growled and nodded.

"That sodding faggot of her father didn't even say thanks!" He turned his gaze to his twin. "But we got him good, didn't we Maim?"

"Hell yeah, okay Noodle now keep in mind Mudsie's temper and ability to kick ass, kay?" The smaller girl nodded. "Alright, so I and he snuck into the palace late one night! We had some great revenge plans running through our noggins that night; we were going to steal away the princess's baby girl. Other than that we didn't really think it through."

Murdoc laughed at the memory, he could still see Mayhem dressed in her tight black Shadow dress and he himself following after her in his pantaloons. Looking back he realized they'd looked like idiots, granted they were intimidating idiots but idiots none the less.

"Shush Murdoc-san, I want to hear this." Noodle hissed at him before leaning in closer.

"Anyways there we were, stalking along the corridors with the baby. Shut up Murdoc."  
Mayhem glared at her younger brother's laughing fit.

"You left out the part about your own damn clumsiness Maim!" Murdoc laughed, wiping away the tears streaming down his face and ignoring the incredulous looks his band members were giving him.

"I left it out on purpose dimwit! Or should I mention the attack on the cook?" Murdoc stilled and glared, knowing full well she'd tell everyone about _that_ particular incident.

"Fair enough, continue." He nodded once and leaned over the couch for a beer.

"Thank you! So then one of the guards spotted us, and there we were running like hell itself was after us, with half the king's army behind us shouting and throwing spears and arrows at our heads. Then Murdoc here casts this mumbo-jumbo spell that teleports us both to our forest cave on the outskirts of the kingdom." Mayhem looked at Russel, 2D, and Noodle mismatched eyes gleaming from her excitement. "We had the girl."

Silence threw back its head and laughed manically up at the sunset.

"What happened to it?" Noodle asked.

Both Murdoc and Mayhem exchanged glances and for once neither seemed willing to brag about that particular tale.

"What you do with it?" Russel asked, not really certain the tales Mayhem was telling were true but willing to except them.

"Died," Mayhem spat out. "Poor girl; didn't stand a chance."

"Stolen," Murdoc mumbled. "It wasn't our fault but still…"

The rest of the Gorillaz looked back and forth between the two Niccals confusion written in large block letters on their faces. 2D was the first to speak.

"So what was it, did she die or was she stolen?" He asked scratching his blue head. Mayhem looked up at him her face hiding all emotions from everyone except Murdoc.

"What happened to her, Mayhem-san?" Noodle whined, tugging gently at the blood red apple tied around Mayhem's throat. "Please tell us the truth."

"Enough," three heads turned in Murdoc's direction. The Satanist glared back and forth his long tongue darted out and flicked at them. "Leave my sister alone, what's done is done."

With that both Niccals stood and left, leaving behind a pile of questions and strange thoughts. They were well out of earshot before either of them spoke.

"Is she doing okay?" the bassist asked, making sure his eyes were fixed straight ahead instead of on his sister's pale face.

"Last time I checked." Stopping Murdoc let Mayhem run into him before turning round.

"And how long ago was that?" He asked accusingly, red and black eyes searching the older witch's.

"…" Mayhem looked away, guilt written all over her pale green face.

"How long?" Murdoc yelled grinding his teeth and causing flashes of lightning to crackle between his clenched knuckles.

"Six years." Mayhem whispered, returning her gaze to her brother. He stilled and sighed. "I just couldn't do it, with you gone, mother sick, and Merlin still running around I just never found the courage to go see either of them..." She trailed off staring hard at the floor with a far away expression.

Murdoc waited knowing full well his sister was gathering her thoughts. Crossing his long arms over his chest he flicked his tongue out and ran it over his chapped lips.

"I… I just…" She paused trying to grasp at the thin threads of her mind. "It made me sick just thinking about them, you know?"

With a sigh Murdoc unwound his arms and wrapped them around Mayhem's thin frame. Kissing the top of her head lovingly he nodded knowingly.

"Trust when I say this Maim, I know just how you feel." He stopped, considering his next words carefully. "And with that incident with Merlin-" Already he could feel her tensing beneath his touch so he rushed to explain. "I just think you should talk about with someone Maim! Get it all off and start again-"

"Enough," she cut him off pulling away and snarling. "That's past, not important, doesn't matter, and can't effect my future!" Fire danced along her long fingers and flamed suddenly, the bassist kept a close eye on it.

"Mayhem, it's not about the past." He said softly, catching her chin and lifting her head up. "It's about the scars it leaves you with. Just trust me Mayhem Niccals."

For a moment the black-clad witch seemed speechless, her fingers leapt up the red apple on her throat while she considered the words. Finally she met his gaze sparks flying from the matching sets of mismatched eyes.

"I'll follow you anywhere Murdoc, you know that." She said tipping her head up defiantly.

"What you think about a road trip, maybe to the Alps?" She could hear him fighting down a grin. A groan escaped from her painted black lips, but there wasn't anything she could do to stop the plotting going around in his head.

"Damn you, Murdoc Niccals!"

**… Well it could have been worse folks. I know it's a little rushed but I needed to end to I could get on with the story. Hopefully the next chapter will be as good as this one. Bye for now though!**


End file.
